


Where the heavens Smile

by Skatergirl29



Category: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - Webber/Rice
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bondage, Horses, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Same-Sex Marriage, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has been a slave to Potiphar for two years now he longs to be released and return to his family. One day while he's working in the sweltering heat he catches the attention of some unfriendly eyes who follow Joseph down into the market and when Joseph choses to walk down a dark alleyway the men ambush him and sexually attack him before making off with his masters money. Joseph returns to the palace with his tunic in tatters Joseph is taken before Potiphar in chains and made to explain to his master where the money is Potiphar turns angry and orders the guards to torture Joseph until he tells them where the money is but Joseph is suffering from a nasty head wound which means he cannot remember much. Potiphar is approached by a villager who witnessed Joseph's attack Potiphar realises that he's been to harsh on Joseph and releases him from service. Gad and the others come to Egypt when Joseph is released and as they pass through the market Joseph see's hundreds of boys about to face the same fate he faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jewel of history shining by the nile

**Author's Note:**

> Joseph is probably my favourite Musical it's the one that makes me smile. I don't own any of characters also there will be the lyrics from the marketplace song in Joseph king of dreams which I don't own either.

Joseph woke to the sound of birds singing on his cell window he stood up and moved over to the window everyday he thought about nothing more than his father and the brothers who had sold him into slavery but during the first year that grief turned into forgiveness and Joseph discovered that he missed his brothers more than he'd done at first. Joseph turned around when he heard the sound of the dungeon gates being opened and in came a group of guards Joseph and several other slaves were forced out of their cells tight chains were secured around their wrists one of the guards approached Joseph and said 'Fetch some water from the well slave and clean the entire marble courtyard' Joseph quickly walked off to the well to fetch some water and when he reached the courtyard he sighed he knelt down on the hard surface his knees cried out in pain they were already covered in bruises.

As the day went on the sun burst from the clouds and down onto the marble courtyard where Joseph happened to be working Josephs sweat covered back glistened in the heat the whip welts were more clearer while Joseph was working he had no idea he was being watched one of the men said 'Look at that slave there he's gorgeous' the other man said 'I agree he looks pure as well' Joseph was approached by a guard he said 'Potiphar wants you to go down into the market and purchase some supplies here's some money' Joseph took the drawstring purse and made his way down to the market the two men saw this as their opportunity and they followed Joseph towards the market. Joseph walked through the market stopping at the necessary stalls to purchase the items his master needed as he made his way back to the palace he got the funny feeling he was being followed so he decided to take a short cut down a dark alley and that was when he was grabbed by the hair and his head was slammed against the stone wall he fell to the floor his vision blurring he felt someone touching him and he tried to fight them off but that only received him a sharp smack across the face but the pain he felt next was unbearable soon the pain stopped and Joseph looked up to see the men make off with his masters money.

 

It was late when Joseph finally felt able enough to make his way back to the palace his head pounded as he walked through the gates the slave master was shouting at him the master said 'You lazy boy where have you been it does not take all day to get a few things from the market and where's the masters money' Joseph said 'Please I can explain I was attacked' the slave master said 'Liar. Guards chain him and bring him to the throne room'. Chained and bound afraid and alone Joseph stood before the throne he was pushed down onto his knees Potiphar looked up and said 'What are you still doing on your knees get up you pathetic thief' Joseph said 'Sire please allow me to explain I was attacked the men stole your money' Potiphar said 'And what did these men look like slave' Joseph said 'I, I can't remember sire but all I know is there were two of them' Potiphar said 'Nobody would dare steal from me. Your obviously lying and we'll get the truth out of you soon Slave master I trust you know what to do' Joseph was dragged from the throne room and down to the dungeons his tunic or what remained of it was torn from his body he glanced over his shoulder and saw a whip being held over him he quickly turned around and closed his eyes as the harsh steel cables descended onto his back tearing through his skin by the fourteenth lash Joseph had given up being strong and his screams could be heard throughout the entire palace.

(Two weeks later)

Joseph had been subjected to all kinds of horrendous torture Potiphar was sat on his private balcony when some guards walked in with a young girl the guard said 'Sire this girl has some information that might interest you' Potiphar said 'Speak child no harm will come to you here' the girl said 'Yesterday I was helping my parents on their fruit stall sire and I saw one of your servants go down one of the side alleys when I looked back up I saw two men beating him and then they made off with a small pouch of money' Potiphar said 'Thank you miss you have been most helpful'. Potiphar made his way down to the dungeons the smell of blood was intense Joseph was chained to the wall his wrists sore and bleeding Potiphar said 'You release him at once. Joseph I have received some new information from a villager who saw your attack so I'm sorry I didn't believe you' Joseph said 'It's fine sire' Potiphar said 'No it's not Joseph. I want to make it up to you so please Join me for dinner tonight but first I will have my physician tend to your wounds and make sure no damage was done to you by those thugs'.

Joseph was given some clean clothes and nervously he made his way towards the great hall Potiphar said 'Joseph I didn't recognise you how are you feeling now' Joseph said 'I feel quite well sire and you didn't have to do this' Potiphar said 'It's the least I can do for you'. As they sat down to eat Joseph heard villagers singing Potiphar said 'I've been thinking that after everything's that's happened it's not really appropriate for me to be your master any longer so I hereby release you from my service your free to return to your family' Joseph said 'I am forever in your debt master I hope our paths may cross again' Potiphar said 'I have a feeling they will Joseph I wish you all the luck in the world I really do'.

 

The next morning came very quickly and Joseph was stood by the gates with Potiphar anxiously waiting for his brothers to turn up and that was when he spotted his younger brother Benjamin Joseph said 'Oh there they are master may I go' Potiphar said 'You may Joseph as long as you call me Potiphar' Joseph said 'Of course thank you Potiphar' Levi said 'Oh my god there he is Benjamin' Benjamin ran through the crowd and straight into his big brothers arms Joseph said 'Benjamin I have missed you so much' Benjamin said 'Not as much as I've missed you' Joseph stood up and hugged all his brothers but then he saw Gad stood holding the horses he ran over to him and hugged Gad tightly Gad said 'Don't ever go away again promise you won't ever leave me' Joseph said 'I promise I will never leave you' Reuben said 'Come on lads let's go home' Joseph said 'Farewell Potiphar' Potiphar smiled and bowed his head. Joseph and his brothers rode through the markets taking them through the slave market and the slaves started to sing.

**Behold the glory, Behold the wonder what we have made shall not be torn asunder such vast achievement**

**stone and papyrus beneath the gaze of Isis and Osiris**

**Land of Majesty where the heavens smile jewel of history shining by the Nile.**

**Serve and be silent you who are Chattel we think of you as little more than cattle this is your lot now**

**and we advise you to bow before whatever master buys you**

**Feel the power here power has it's price some can live like gods some must sacrifice**

**through the centuries many backs have bent many dreams are built many lives are spent**

**Look and be humbled learn what your place is Egyptian slave no matter what your race is this is your future**

**your life suspended and everything you knew before has ended you are Egypt's now we have all control from your every step**

**to your very soul.**

     


	2. Behold the Glory Behold the Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and his brothers arrive back in Cannan but he's devastated when he discovers that his father has passed away. Joseph and Gad's relationship takes off and on a bright sunny morning they are married alongside their fathers grave but things take a turn for Joseph and his brothers when Potiphar's guards arrive at the settlement and tell Joseph that Potiphar has requested his presence back in Egypt so Joseph and his brothers travel back to Egypt Joseph rushes to the royal chamber where Potiphar tells him that he has chosen Joseph as the new Pharaoh of Egypt. Joseph and his brothers bring happiness and peace to the city but when Seti a Neighbouring Pharaoh comes to visit Benjamin becomes quite taken by the beautiful girl who happens to be Seti's personal slave one night Benjamin witnesses Seti attacking the girl unable to walk away Benjamin intervenes and as a result of his bravery he ends up in a comma fighting for his life and for the first time in his life Joseph is scared that he will lose Benjamin.

Joseph and his brothers rode through the desert as they came over the sand dunes Joseph found himself looking upon a familiar sight he was home as they approached the settlement Joseph remembered all the days he spent playing with his mother and multi-coloured coat she made him he could not wait to be re-united with his father Reuben said 'Joseph you might want to see something' Joseph followed Reuben up to a hillside where there stood a lonely palm tree it was the spot where Joseph's mother had been buried but when Joseph reached the hill he saw not one grave but two Reuben said 'While you were away we lost dad to the end he spoke of all of us but mostly you we were told to give you this' Reuben handed Joseph a box Joseph opened the box and inside was the multi-coloured coat his mother had made for him Joseph said 'I can't believe he's gone I never got a chance to tell him how much I loved him' Reuben said 'Of course he knew how much you loved him. I know nothing can ever make up for what we did to you but we really are sorry' Joseph said 'No I'm sorry maybe if I hadn't made you all Jealous you wouldn't have done it' Reuben said 'Maybe. He's been waiting for you for two years Joseph don't make him wait any longer' Joseph said 'I won't I think I know what I want now'.

Joseph walked over to the tent where they hitched their horses Gad was brushing his horse down Joseph said 'Do you still feel the same way about me as you did two years ago' Gad said 'Of course I do why would you even ask that' Joseph said 'Well my body's not the same as it used to be' Gad said 'What happened to you was not your fault you didn't ask to be taken from you family and I can't even imagine the horrors you witnessed' Joseph said 'When I was being bought into the city by the slave traders I saw hundreds of men working on a building site so many of them had massive whip marks on their backs and at night their screams were all anyone could hear' Gad said 'Well you don't have to be afraid anymore your home now'.

 

That night most of the brothers were asleep in bed apart from Benjamin ever since their father died Benjamin had isolated himself from the others and Reuben was getting worried about him Joseph was sat in his tent reading when he noticed Benjamin sat up by Jacobs grave Joseph pulled his multi-coloured coat on and walked out into the cool night air Benjamin said 'I didn't think anyone was still awake' Joseph said 'Their not it's just me. So what's up why aren't you in bed' Benjamin said 'It's just hard I miss him' Joseph said 'I know it's hard Benjamin but you are to strong to let this get you down. If father was here now what would he say to you' Benjamin said 'He'd probably tell me to stop moping around' Joseph said 'Exactly he would want you to be happy' Benjamin said 'Your right thank you Joseph' Gad walked over and said 'Is everything alright' Benjamin said 'Everything's fine. Anyway I'm going to go to bed and get some sleep' Joseph said 'Sleep well Benjamin' Gad snaked his arms around Josephs waist and said 'Is Benjamin alright my love' Joseph said 'He's just abit down I think he misses Jacob. anyway why aren't you in bed sweetheart' Gad said 'Because there's something that I need to ask you' Joseph said 'Go on then ask me' Gad said 'I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you ever again so will you marry me' Joseph said 'Yes I will with all my heart' Gad smiled and slid a ring onto Josephs finger Joseph pulled Gad towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips Reuben and the others were stood watching Judah said 'Looks like there will be a wedding' Benjamin said 'I'm so happy for Joseph he deserves it really'.

A couple of days passed and on a bright sunny morning Joseph and Gad were married in a small private ceremony under the palm tree where their fathers grave was after the ceremony Josephs brothers started playing music as the celebrations came to a close Joseph and Gad retired to their private tent and within minutes their clothing was discarded on the floor and they ended up underneath the covers their sweaty bodies entwined. The next morning Joseph and Gad were awoken by Reuben calling them to come outside Joseph pulled on his tunic and walked outside and walked outside with Gad Joseph was surprised to see Lord Potiphar's guards stood outside their tent one of them said 'Which one of you is Joseph' Joseph said 'I am what's happened where's Lord Potiphar' the guard said 'Lord Potiphar is dyeing he's asked to see you' Reuben said 'My brother was a slave in your master's palace for two whole years he's not going back' the guard said 'You can all come this news will change not just Josephs life but yours as-well'.

 

The brothers and Joseph left Cannan and travelled back to Egypt and as they approached the city everything came flooding back to Joseph Gad said 'Sweetheart you don't have to do this' Joseph said 'I know I don't have to do this but it just feels like the right thing to do' as they entered the palace courtyard Joseph followed the captain of the guard into the palace and down the corridor to Potiphar's chambers there laid on the bed was the pharaoh who Joseph had once feared Potiphar said 'Joseph I'm so pleased you came. I'm dyeing this city needs a new pharaoh and I've chosen you Joseph' Joseph said 'But why would you chose me' Potiphar said 'Because you are the kind of person I need to rule my kingdom. Now tell me did you marry that guy I saw you kissing the last time I saw you' Joseph said 'You meen my brother Gad we actually got married yesterday' Potiphar said 'Congratulations Joseph I am pleased for you. Before I go I want you to have this it identifies you as the new Pharaoh of Egypt' Joseph took the ring and said 'Your majesty I can't do this' but when Joseph looked back up he noticed that Potiphar had become very still Gad walked in and said 'My love what's happened' Joseph said 'He's made us the new Pharaohs' Gad said 'really is that why he asked you to come back' Joseph said 'Even though we didn't get on well when I first met him towards the end we really got on well' Gad said 'I understand. I know you'll make a wonderful Pharaoh and no matter what I will always be right beside you' Joseph said 'I love you so much' Gad said 'And I will always love you'.

That night the brothers settled in to the palace Benjamin was laid on his bed when he heard what sounded like singing he stood up and walked out onto the balcony Issachar said 'You heard it as-well then' Benjamin said 'What is it though' Issachar said 'It's a vigil the people wish to share their grief' Benjamin said 'Do you think Joseph will become pharaoh' Issachar said 'Of course he will Joseph's stronger than any of us gave him credit for I don't think I could have gone through what he did' Benjamin said 'After you all sold him into slavery I swore I would never speak to any of you again' Issachar said 'I know we really upset you and if we could go back and change what had happened we would'. Two days passed and all of Egypt turned out to witness the Coronation of Joseph and Gad after the ceremony Joseph, Gad and his brothers walked through the town as they walked along the battlements Reuben could see something in the distance he said 'Soldier what's that town over there' the soldier said 'That's the town of Thebes it's ruled by Seti for days now we've seen his forces marching through the dessert mostly at night with hundreds of slaves in tow' Joseph said 'Invite this Seti to dinner tomorrow there is much we need to discuss'.

 

Josephs brothers settled into the town and they soon made friends with people in the market Benjamin's favourite place in the palace was the royal stables in all his life he'd never seen so many beautiful horses as he walked through the stables he came to a locked door Benjamin said 'Excuse me boy what's behind here' the boy said 'When lord Potiphar became ill he obviously stopped riding his horse his horse became more and more stressed and one day he was injured' Benjamin said 'Can I see him' the boy nodded and unlocked the door as he walked in he could see the horse getting very wound up Benjamin eventually got closer and was able to inspect the injuries and they were worse than anybody could have imagined the boy said 'We've been trying to get medical treatment for him but he hasn't had any human contact for almost a year now I'm surprised he likes you' Benjamin said 'My brothers always told me I had a special gift. Have you got any thick cloth we need to make a sling to hold him in because with the injuries on his legs he won't stand on them for long. What's your name boy' the boy said 'Jacob. Yeah I think we've got some thick cloth in the tack room I'll go and fetch it is there anything else you need' Benjamin said 'Honey, Bandages, Cotton pads, and warm water and can someone else fetch some food and water and a rug for the beautiful horse' Jacob said 'Yeah um Freya can you get Orion some food and water. That's my sister we've lived here for about three years so we know the horses well' Benjamin said 'I notice my horse isn't here where is she' Freya said 'Sorry sir I put her out in the covered arena so she could stretch her legs was that not right' Benjamin said 'Oh no that's fine she can get abit restless'.

That afternoon Seti arrived from Thebes as he walked into the throne room he bowed before the pharaohs and said 'Forgive me if I stare I knew you two were young but even then I expected someone a little more well more' Reuben said 'How dare you, you will show some respect' Joseph said 'Reuben it's alright settle down. Welcome to Alexandria' Benjamin looked around the room and caught sight of a beautiful girl but he became outraged by the way Seti treated her Gad noticed Benjamin walk out onto the balcony so he excused himself from the throne room Benjamin said 'Oh leave me alone' Gad said 'I just wanted to make sure you were alright I could see you getting angry do you want to tell me what made you angry' Benjamin said 'It was the way that Seti treated that poor girl I just don't think that anyone should be treated like that' Gad said 'I know it's hard Benjamin but some masters do treat their slaves badly' Benjamin said 'But that doesn't make it right they say the eyes are the window to someone's soul but I couldn't even see her eyes she was crying so much' Gad said 'Just be-careful Seti isn't a man you want to mess with and none of us want to see you get hurt'

Josephs brothers joined him and Gad at the banquet Benjamin tried to enjoy himself but all he could think of was that poor girl towards the end of the evening he noticed Seti leave the banquet hall early so he decided to follow as he reached Seti's chambers he could hear someone shouting and a girl screaming Benjamin ran to the door and peaked inside and what he saw made him feel sick inside the poor girl was laid on the floor begging for her master to stop Benjamin knew he should go and get some help but he didn't know whether the girl would survive if he left her so charged into the room and said 'Oi let her go' Seti said 'Why should I she's my property boy' Benjamin said 'You think your so tough why don't you pick on someone your own size' Seti charged at Benjamin knocking him to the floor Benjamin said 'Miss get out of here now find one of my brothers' the girl ran out of the room and down the hallway Seti picked Benjamin up and threw him against the stone wall Benjamin landed on the floor in agony his left leg was bent at an awkward angle he touched the side of his head and he could feel a warm sticky substance dripping down his head his vision started to blur and the last thing he saw was Seti vanish from the room. Issachar followed the girl back to Seti's chambers and when he saw his younger brother laid completely still on the marble floor blood pouring from his head Issachar said 'Benjamin can you hear me just squeeze my hand if you can hear me' Benjamin very lightly squeezed Issachar's hand but his pulse was really weak so he rushed Benjamin to his chambers and asked some guards to fetch Joseph and the others.

 

Joseph and Gad ran into the room the brothers were stood near the bed where Benjamin lay his chest slowly rising and falling Issachar said 'The physicians say he has concussion he's lost a lot of blood from the laceration on the right side of his head' Reuben said 'But I had concussion once and it was nothing like this' Issachar said 'Benjamin's brain has been rattled around abit so it's bruised and shocked so it's just shut down so it can repair itself sadly the physician doesn't know how long it'll take' Joseph said 'Why did he try and take on Seti on his own' Gad said 'He was upset about the way Seti was treating his female slave I guess he wanted to try and prove how brave he could be' Joseph knelt down beside the bed and kissed Benjamin gently in the forehead and said 'Come back to us Benjamin we all love you'.  

 

 


End file.
